bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortis (Bloons Tower Defense 8)
Mortis is a new hero in Bloons TD 8. He throws a spade in a straight path. It goes out and back in, dealing 1 damage to Bloons caught for each wave. If a Bloon is hit when the spade travels out AND back, it takes double damage. He can not attack until his spade comes back unless the Double Trouble ability is activated in which he can have two spades in the air at once. This means he relies on projectile speed for firerate. For reference, his spade travels about 1.5x as fast as a boomerang. He appears similarly to this. His first ability makes him throw a second spade for 6 seconds, doubling his attack speed. His second ability sends a horde of bats that drain the health on Bloons they run over. Mortis requires 1.25x as much XP as most heroes to level up. Base Statistics Mortis does have a pierce of 5. If the pierce is worn out, the shovel immediately returns and he can use another attack. * Cost: $900 * Footprint: Medium * Range: 40 * Pierce: 5 * Damage Class: Sharp * Attack Class: Circuit * Reaction Speed: 0.54 (how many seconds it takes him to throw again when the boomerang returns) Upgrades * Level 1: Throws a spade that travels out and back, dealing damage both times. * Level 2: Increases projectile speed by 2%. * Level 3: Unlocks Double Trouble ability. * Level 4: Increases attack range by 3%. * Level 5: Mortis uses his vampire sense to detect Camo Bloons. * Level 6: Increases reaction speed by 0.06 seconds, allowing him to throw his shovel quicker when it returns. * Level 7: Increases pierce by 2. * Level 8: Spades do double damage to Ceramic and triple damage to MOAB-Class. * Level 9: Diamond tipped spades increase pierce by 2 and pop Frozen and Lead. * Level 10: Unlocks Bat Horde. * Level 11: Increases attack range by 6%. * Level 12: Slows down Bloons within Mortis's attack range by 15% if Double Trouble is active. * Level 13: Increases pierce by 1. * Level 14: Spades do quadruple damage to MOAB-Class. * Level 15: Double Trouble duration increased by 2 seconds. * Level 16: Increases reaction speed by 0.12 seconds. * Level 17: Spades explode when they reach their farthest point then travel the remainder of the circuit. * Level 18: Bat Horde provides 1.5x cash. * Level 19: Increases projecitle speed by 7%. * Level 20: Bat Horde' deals triple damage and has a reduced cooldown by 8%. * Level 21: Increases attack range by 11%. * Level 22: Increases pierce by 6. * Level 23: ''Double Trouble duration increased by 3 seconds. * Level 24: Increases projectile speed by 13%. * '''Level 25: Mortis becomes the Ultimate Bloodluster. His appearance is heavily changed. ** Main Attack - Increases pierce by 11, projectile speed by 20%, and Mortis immediately throws a spade when it returns. Blast radius of explosions increased by 10%. ** Double Trouble - Increases duration by 8 seconds and slows Bloons in Mortis's attack speed by 35% instead of 15%. ** Bat Horde - Provides double cash, x3 Ceramic damage, and x6 MOAB-Class damage. Bats fly twice as fast and automatically pursue Bloons instead of travel in one direction. ** General - Increases range by 25% and ability cooldowns by 25%. Abilities Activated * Double Trouble: Can throw two spades for a short time, doubling his attack speed. (Lasts 6 seconds at Hero Level 3) * Bat Horde: Sends a clump of bats that speed in one direction and drain health on the Bloons they go over. Provides 1.25x cash compared to main attacks. In-Game Quotes When selected: * "Mortis, bringer of doom!" When placed on the track: * "Let's get popping!" When clicked on: * "This is Mortis!" * "Bringer of doom!" * "Yes?" * "On command!" * "Throwing time!" * "Bzzzzz!" (when annoyed) * "You stop right there!" (when enraged) * "Cut that out or you'll have a horde of bats on you next morning!" (when furious) When upgraded: * "The power!" * "You have been rested!" * "Do not test me!" * "Oh yes!" * "Take the twos!" (Level 3) * "Fly free, my pretties!" (Level 10) * "All Bloons shall obey to us! Haha!" (Level 25) When a MOAB-Class Bloon enters the entrance: * "It's a big blue one. A MOAB!" (MOAB) * "It's a BFB! Silence it!" (BFB) * "It's a ZOMG! Mow it down!" (ZOMG) * "A DDT! Beat it!" (DDT) * "The BAD. Purple like my hair but huge not like my hair." (BAD) * "That is one horde of a blimp..." (TERROR) When a MOAB-Class Bloon is defeated: * "Burn it down!" * "Your soul is mine!" When leaking lives: * "We need another plan!" * "They're getting past! Faster!" When all lives are lost: * "I am a creature of the night..." Trivia * This whole hero is based off of the Brawler in Brawl Stars. It's basically a MOBA game. Try it for a few minutes and you might like it. ** This Brawler uses a shovel to dash forward and deal damage, inspiring Mortis's main attack. His "Super" move sends a horde of bats that heal himself and damage enemies, inspiring Mortis's Bat Horde ability. ** His Double Trouble' '''ability is also based off of a map on the game, ''Double Trouble. ** Some of his quotes are also based off of his quotes in Brawl Stars. Category:Heroes Category:References